User blog:Amz96/Sweet 16 Part 4
Enjoy :) ''Chapter 4 '' Perviously ------- Jack - What did he want ? Rocky - Nothing ! he just .. Well i just ! Jack - Oh i’m '' '' Rocky - Oh Look here’s a jewelry store , Let’s go in here ! ''And now '' Jack looking at Rocky ! '' ''In jewelry store . '' Rocky - Ok what did you wanna get her ? Jack - Well didn’t you say your boyfriend gave you a Bracelet for your birthday ! Rocky - Yeah ! But i think its time to take it off ! Jack - Why Rocky - no reason, Anyway , Ah here we will ask him ! Jack - Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me find a really nice bracelet for my girlfriend ? Sale’s man - Sure . first of all What colour does she wear ? Jack - Um Gold , Rocky - So heres what i was thinking Sale’s man - are you his girlfriend ? ROCKY AND JACK - NO Rocky - I wouldn’t go out with this guy he’s not my type ! Jack - Then why did you ask me to come with you ''Sales man listing ! turning is head back and forth ! '' Rocky - Oh so i could get to no you better I don’t want my sister to be ... Jack - SISTER Rocky - Um I mean cousin ! anyways maybe something with her name on it and his name on it, Its for her birthday ! Sale’s man - Sure ! here are some of the designs have a look ''Jack and Rocky looking through the bracelets ! '' Sale’s man - Have you decided which one you would like Jack - No not yet ! , Jack - Rocky - What about this one ? ''Rocky stares at the bracelet - ''Thats the one he got me ! Jack - Wow and its really expensive ! Rocky - Yeah , How about this one ! ''Jack stairs at the bracelet ! - ''It- it’s perfect ! , Excuse me, How much is this Sale’s man - That is $ 100 , Jack - Wow and how much for an inscription ? Sale’s man - $50 Jack - Ill take it ! can it be ready by 7pm please Sale’s man - Sure ! Jack and Rocky - Thx ''Walking out ! '' Jack - Cya at 7 Rocky - Cya tonight , Come one Mia we will go back to our hotel ! ''Rocky and Mia Back at the hotel '' ''Rocky Lying on her bed '' 'Text message between Rocky and Kim ''' Rocky - It slipped out '' ''Kim - What slipped out '' ''Rocky - our secret ? about us bing sister ?? '' ''Kim - WHAT !!!! How ? '' ''Rocky - Just meet me at the Dojo at 6 and we should talk about it ! i think its time to tell him ! , I mean we’ve Being keeping it a secret for how long now ? Kim - Ok Ill be there '' ''Rocky - Oh and Mason and I are done ! Ill tell you later ! Cya at 6 '' ''Kim - Ok cya then '' 'End of Text message ''' Kim Text Jack '' 'Text between Kim and Jack ''' Kim - Hey Jack can you do me a favour '' ''Jack - Hey birthday , Sure What is it ? Kim - Do you have a cousin in town? that is a boy ecept for Kia around the age of 17? Jack - Yeah '' ''Kim - Can you please bring him along please '' ''Jack - Sure what for ? '' ''Kim - A surprise for Rocky ! '' 'End of Text message ''' ''6 pm Dojo With Rocky and Kim '' Rocky walking around '' Kim - Rocky Over here ''Rocky walks over to Kim Kim - So how did it slip out Rocky - This guy thought we were dating and well i kinda said i would date this jerk he’s not my type and then he said ! Then why did you want to go with me and thats when its slipped out ! Kim - right ! Ok well then i think its time that we tell ever one why we were separated but we cant tell your parents ! God its so good to actually have some time alone Rocky - I know right ! Kim - No i can tell you about that Ki.. Rocky - Jack told me , It was soo romantic , I just wish i got my first kiss with mason?, Kim - What do you mean you wish, Rocky - He broke up with me ! but i said Were done before he could explain ! I told jack that I had my first kiss with him when i really didn’t, I didn’t wanna look like a Child at the age of 17 ! right Kim - What But you two were perfect together Rocky - I know write ! Rocky and Kim start laughing , Rocky Starts to cry ! '' Kim - Hey its gonna be all write I have a feeling that our birthday is gonna be a good one ! :) Rocky - Yeah i know Ok come one should we get going to the dinner Kim - Ok ''Smiles , '' Kim - Thank you for doing this ! It means so much ! I mean ! i just wish it could go back to the way it would be, All of us back together in one country as a family ! Rocky - I know sweetie, ''Pulling back Kim’s hair and wiping away her tears, ''Come on when we get there we will tell jack every thing ! 'With Jack at the jewelry store ''' Jack - Hey man, It my bracelet ready Sale’s Man - Yes here it is Jack - WOW thank you Kim’s gonna love it ! Thank you :) Sale’s Man - Your welcome have a good night Jack - Noah , you ready ? Noah - Yeah , SO what’s this girls name again ? Jack - I think she is Kim’s Cousin ! to be continued ----- Category:Blog posts